fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
Ronin is a Komori-Manju living with Grim as a pet. Info Species: Beast-Manju (Komori-Manju) Breed: Vesper Bat Gender:Male Fur Color: Dark Grey. (Gains a small version of Grim's top-knot.) Wing Color: Black (Wings are slightly tattered) Eye Color: Red Eyes (scar over left eye) Egg: Ash Gray with Bat wings on it. Class: Attack Type Rank: Currently D-Rank (Strength equivalent to an A-Rank) Special Item: Symbol of the Hidden Bat Special Move: Sonic Scream Powers: '''Flight, Shinobi, Echolocation '''Loves: Being alone, dark or shady places, moths, Grim (but doesn't admit it), flying. Hates: Losing, Enclosed space'''s, '''loud noises, being teased, bright light. Personality Ronin has a very serious, loner, anti-social personality as compared to the other featured Beast Manju. He is usually seen by himself or hanging from Grim's top-knot. However, he is also shown to have a Tsundere personality proving that Ronin actually has a very kind heart as well. Ronin has been revealed to actually be very shy around females and blushes easily if one gets too close, but he is fast to defend them if Doppleman or BoP gets up to their perverted antics. If he gets called out or teased for it by Grim his reaction is either to act proud or slap Grim upside the head. However in Doppleman's case, Ronin tends to be a bit more brutal with him. Ronin is actually loyal to Grim and refuses to let anyone talk him down. He has also proven to be a lot more disciplined in comparison, punishing Grim if he gets lazy or Doppleman if he does anything "uncouth". Abilities Flying: Like all Komori-Manju, Ronin has the natural ability to fly. Echolocation: The natural Komori-Manju ability to navigate and locate areas through sound. Sonic Scream: Ronin's signature move, a destructive screech capable of destroying anything in it's path. Shinobi: The Ninjutsu Talent and Ronin's Special Talent, this gives the ability to utilize the basic ninjutsu skills. Symbol of the Hidden Bat Shortened to just The Symbol, Ronin's Bonding Item comes in the form of a pair of black forehead protectors with bat wings decorating the metal plate. Grim wears his on his left arm like Shikamaru while Ronin's is tied around it's forehead. The Symbol has the ability to enhance Grim's physical capabilities tenfold. When synchronizing with Ronin, Grim is able to grow a large pair of bat wings bestowing him the ability of flight. Other Forms Combat Beast Form: Ronin has the natural Beast-Manju Ability to transform into a Beast-Form which takes shape of a Gargoyle-like Beast. Story While tracking a target in the forest, Grim happened to spot a large group of Komori-Manju fluttering outside a cave. Using his sight-scope, he sees that they are all ganging up on a rough-looking Black Komori-Manju who is putting up a good fight zooming past opponents and attacking swiftly, knocking them down. However, one Komori-Manju plays dirty by using it's Lightning Talent and shocking the Black KM from behind. Just before the others move in for the kill Grim quickly scares them off with a small explosion and come to the aid of the fallen KM which had become severly injured and unconsious. Not knowing what else to do, the first thought on Grim's mind was to get it healed, so he quickly rush over to the Kurotsubasa Guild. Fortunately, he caught the Guild in the middle of a meeting and quickly calls Ravena for Vetenary assistance. Due to the severity of the injuries, Illu and Ravena quickly set to work while Punnya rushes everyone out of the room. The girls successfully managed to save it's life but Ravena advices that it still required rehabilitation, so Grim offer sto put up with it in his house. After a while at his place, the KM soon awakens and begins to wreck havoc being in an unfamiliar environment, attacking Grim and Doppleman. However it soon succumbs to it's wounds again allowing Grim to try and make friends with it. After obtaining some advice from Rave, Grims persists in trying to befriend the KM while tending to it's wounds. Initially, it appears to refuse Grim's friendship but as time passes it slowly gets used to him, becoming less aggressive but still appears to put up a proud front. He soon releases it back into the wild, quickly flying off. On his way back, Grim happens to spot his initial bounty target and gave chase. Grim chase him into a large cave but he tricks the boy by aggravating the ceiling full of KM while he slips away. The KM colony begins to attack fiercely with firing energy blasts, fire, or even acid. Grim tried defending himself but realize that using bombs in a cave would trigger a cave-in. The colony finally begins bombarding Grim with ear-splitting screeches when suddenly a black blur rushes in and begins attacking the colony (which is ironically the one that attacked it originally). It effectively silences a big majority of them when the blur stops in front of Grim revealing to be the Komori-Manju from before. It gives a good-natured smirk before it attacks the colony again. The KM quickly uses Sonic Scream to collapse the ceiling and flies Grim out of the cave just barely making it in time. Grim quickly thanks it for coming back while it begins it proud act again and begins to fly off when it suddenly hesitates and glances back. It looks back and forth from the forest to Grim a few times before it slowly goes back to Grim and lands on his shoulder with a Tsundere look on his face. Suddenly, it cough's up an orb which spilts into two and dissipiates to reveal a pair black forehead protectors with a pair of bat wings engraved on to the plate. Grim happily accepts it from the Komori-Manju and decided to give it a name, finally resting on "Ronin". Ronin agrees with happily but quickly covers it by slapping Grim upside the head with it's wing and acting Tsundere again. Not long after, with Ronin's help, Grim was finally able to capture the target from earlier. Gallery Trivia *Ronin was named for his rough appearance and loner personality. *Ronin's wings and scar hints that he spent a lot of time fighting. *Ronin is a Vesper Bat or Common Evening Bat, which is a small species of bat but his Combat form is almost as large as Grim himself. *Ronin is shown to be girl shy and easily embarrassed. *Since he is a Night creature, Ronin also enjoys sharing naptimes with Grim albeit a more heavy sleeper. *Despite having the strength and prowess of an A-Rank Pet, Ronin is classified D-Rank as he is a newly registered Pet. *Ronin's sound when he talks is "Komo..." Category:Item Category:Pet Category:Beasts